


Octomer Romance

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fluff, Insemination, Knotting, Mating, Multiple chapters, OctomerAU, Oral, RavusOctomer, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Gladdy broke up with you and Aranea drags you out of the house to help you out.





	1. Chapter 1

You were on a boat heading to a cabin with your bestie Aranae Highwind. Having been dumped by your boyfriend Gladio because he liked another girl. You were so heartbroken that you had basically spent the first weekend of your holiday in your room.

On Monday you got a text from your best friend, Aranae saying that she was coming to pick you up. When you wanted to call and tell Aranae that you weren’t up to leaving your house but by the time she picked up the phone she was already at your house and knocking on your door.

“ Come on pack your things and let’s go!” She smiled with her hands on her hips” You need to get out of your house! So we’re going to my family’s cabin on Angelgard Island for the month! “ Knowing she was right you let out a deep sigh and nodded” Alright!  Give me ten to fifteen minutes  to pack my bags.” Knowing you might still chicken out she helped you pack and about fifteen minutes later you were on her boat on the way to Angelgard Island.

Angelgard Island was a huge island that was owned by the Highwind family. They bought it in order to protect the Angelgard Ruins. That part of the island is fenced off and the rest of the island is for the Highwind family to use. They organized tours to raise money and keep the island going even though they have plenty of money they wanted to do it that way.  They eventually also built a resort by the beach and a small shopping centre.

“You’re going to love it! We can go to the beach, shopping, swimming, surfing or just doing nothing and walking but you’re not staying home! “She laughed and ruffled your hair only for your to hit her hand away. “ Not the hair Aranea!” The two of you laughed as Angelgard came into view.  They docked and got off with your bags. “ Don’t worry the family isn’t here, they’re travelling Eos for a couple months. I said I’ll watch things here so of course they trusted me.. aka they were going to ask me to keep watch over things anyways but they did say I could invite a friend over if I wanted so that’s good”

“Yeah I guess so “ You nodded in agreement looking at the cabin.” Oh wow that’s pretty big….”  Aranea grinned. “You’ve seen nothing yet. “ The two of you walked up the stairs to the front door. “The inside is even bigger” She opened the door walking in with you.

The interior was indeed bigger than the outside, it had four bedrooms two bathrooms a big living room, two toilets and a  kitchen “ Welcome to the cabin! We’re good on food for a while I made sure it was restocked before we arrived, so yeah have a look around. “ She popped down onto the couch only for her cellphone to ring.

“ Highwind speaking…ahuh….yeah..., alright, be there in ten. “ she hung up and sighed.” Hey sorry I got to go, I got a meeting I need to attend in place of my parents that they forgot to tell me about.” She handed you one of the keys of the cabin.” Seriously have a look around when I get back I don’t want to see you holed up in here alright?”  You nodded ”I’m going to take a walk on the beach… it looks really good.”

Aranea crossed her arms. “Really?? Promise me alright?”  She looked at you  with that typical ‘I don’t believe you’ look. “ Yes Nea I promise I will go take a walk on the beach.. I’ll even go swimming. “ You got your white and purple bikini out”  See? I will go change right now! “ With a pout on your face you walked into one of the bedrooms, setting your bags down on the bed you got changed into your swimsuit and you were surprised to find that it fit you as it was a gift from your parents and usually the clothes they buy were either way too big or way too small, but it fit you. You put a shirt and a pair of hot pants on before making your way back into the big living room where Aranea was still standing.

“Didn’t you have a meeting to go to?” You blinked as Aranea smiled and looked you over.” Yeah but it’s on the way to the beach, not even a ten minute walk so I was waiting for you to walk with you at least halfway, so let’s go” She opened the door and you walked out after attaching the Cabin Key to the metal bracelet on your wrist. “ So are you going to have a nice swim? If so there’s a little hidden beach away from the resort. Just go to the three rocks once at the beach on the right side when facing the sea, near there should be a  cave there, it’s a small one and leads to the hidden beach, not actually a ‘hidden beach’ so much as the private beach for the Highwind family..”

“Sounds cool, guess I’ll go there then, I don’t really want to have hang out with strangers.”  Your friend nodded . “ Alright then, just take your time and have fun because the meetings can take quite a while, so if I’m not home by the time that you’re home then make dinner for yourself ok?? Don’t worry about me. Alright I’m going to go in the direction of the hotel. Have fun” With a smile Aranea walks off to the hotel and you went your merry way to the Highwind Family’s private beach.

When you arrived you let your feet sink into the warm sand, setting your big towel on the sand and put your shirt and hot pants on it. As you stretched you walked over to the water to dip your feet in loving how cold it was compared to the sand you were standing on. For a few minutes you silently stared at how the water would lap at your feet while dragging sand from between your toes back with it. You didn’t know why but you found it fascinating to look at.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Looking up you saw a very handsome white haired youngman in the ocean where the water reached a little higher than his waist. The man looked at you with a frown and his arm crossed.” This beach is private property of the Highwind family..” The  man looked you over. “ And you don’t look in the least bit related to them…”

So you introduced yourself followed by how you know the Highwind Family “ I’m the friend of the oldest daughter of the Highwind Family I….And you are? I’ve never seen you at their family parties…’The man seemed to relax a bit” Very well, I’m an acquaintance of theirs, I have never attended their parties because I can’t come. My name is Ravus, a pleasure to meet you”

 You blinked and tilted your head as you stepped in the water” Nice to meet you too.” You replied as you made your way over to the man finding him interesting. “So Ravus why are you all the way out here and not on the beach?”  The man smirked slightly as he leaned forward” That’s because I don’t wish to frighten you”  You were about to ask why when  you felt something wrap around your waist

“w-what is going on?” Looking down you found a white tentacle with purple suction caps wrapped around you. “H-holy c-crow!  IS that “ You looked at him then at the tentacle.  Ravus expected you to be frightened but to his surprise you seemed overjoyed with seeing that he was an Octomer.  He saw your eyes light up as you lifted one of his tentacles to examine it. “Woah you’re a really pretty color Ravus, the same color as my bikini” You pointed at and Ravus saw that indeed your clothes were the same color.  ‘ So I see.” You seemed to spark his interest , seeing as you weren’t scared of him.

Carefully you ran your fingers over one of the suction caps, feeling his tentacle twitch in your hand” Oh sorry, I was curious.” You felt his arm unwrap itself from you as the octomer was still fascinated with how soft your skin was. “ It’s quite alright, seeing as I touched you as well you could say we’re even….” He looked like he had a lot he  wanted to ask.” Why are you not afraid of me?” You smiled “ I know I just am..”  
  
With a smile you waded through the water as Ravus and yourself talk about a multitude of things, you told him about your life in Lestallum and he told you about his life in the sea and it was truly fascinating as you would probably never see the things he saw as you weren’t able to breathe underwater. “ Wow that sounds so cool, wish I could see the corral reefs because it sounds beautiful. But I’d probably drown before I’d see it”  This caused Ravus to slightly chuckle, making you realize that he had a lovely voice. Eventually the two of you came to a stop as it was getting late. “ I should go home for today, well to the cabin I’m staying it with my friend” You wanted to spend more time with him but it was getting dark and you didn’t want to worry Aranea.

“ Will you be back tomorrow? I enjoyed your company, you’re a very interesting lady. “ Ravus’s  compliment made your face heat up.” A-ah yes I will.” You saw the man frown not quite believing you until you took one of his tentacle “ I promise.”   Smiling you put his tentacle back in the water before making your way out of the water.

When back at the cabin you couldn’t help but smile a little remembering the handsome octomer to the point that Aranea noticed. “ Whatcha smiling about?” She leaned over to you while examining your face.” Did you meet someone?” As usual your friend was sharp “Come on spill the beans! I’m not giving up until you tell me!” So you ended up telling her about Ravus, the handsome Octomer.

“Oh are you going back tomorrow?’ She asked, curious to hear about which direction this would take. “Yes  I promised I would why?” You saw a guilty look on Aeranea’s face” Sorry but I can’t hang-out with you this week, apparently my parents left a  load of paperwork that still needs to be done.  I had a quick look through the stack of a papers only to learn that the majority of the paperwork is urgent. “ she let out a  sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“No its fine it’s fine, I mean you got to do what you got to do. “ placing your hand on her shoulder you pulled your friend into a hug. “ Don’t worry once the work’s done we can go and have fun together alright? “ Aranae still felt bad but then nodded as she too knew there was little you could do.”

The next day you returned to the beach, the sun shining brightly again. “Wonder if he’s here. “You looked around not seeing him so you made your way into the water. “Ravus’? Ravus?”  You kept walking, not hearing something emerge from the water. And nearly jumping up when hearing Ravus call you name. “ You came back “ He sounded genuinely surprised to see you had returned as you had promised. “ Yeah I promised right? So what do you want to do today?”

This pattern would repeat over the week, you’d come in the morning, spend the day with Ravus. You’d talk, swim around, sometimes collect sea shells ,all kinds of things and even if you weren’t doing anything but just laying on the beach  you were  fine just enjoying each other’s company, Then one day when you came to the beach Ravus  came another idea,

“Would you like to go for a swim with me miss?” The octomer offered, an offer which you gratefully accepted.” Don’t worry we won’t go far. “ Ravus held his hand out to you and you gently placed your hand in his as you slowly submerged. He made sure to come up for air before you ran out. Eventually you came back up for air to find you were in a small underwater cave where you could breathe freely. “ Welcome to my home. ” He sat down near the water lifting you out of the water and setting you down next to him. “ So tell me. Why did you seem so sad back at the beach?” He was curious as to why one would portray feeling one thing while actually feeling completely different on the inside.

Shifting somewhat uncomfortable you  let out a deep sigh. “ I was dumped by my boyfriend a couple days ago so it still kind of hurts I guess” You laughed , clearly still awkward about the whole situation, even Ravus felt the uncomfortable silence . “I’m sorry, I did not mean to offend.” You shook your head “It’s alright..., he ended up liking someone else.” Tears start to well up and roll over your cheeks, you had tried so hard pushing back your tears. From the time he broke up with you,  you had been pushing your tears back every day and finally you couldn’t anymore. The tears kept falling and falling as you cried.

“ I really liked him, wanted to marry him but I guess I was too boring for him.” Ravus frowned, wrapping one of his tentacles around you to pull you close before putting his human around you. “ You’re not boring, I find you quite fascinating. “ He put his hand under your chin tilting your head up, using his other hand to wipe your tears. “You did not recoil in fear when you came to the realization that I’m an Octomer, instead you engaged in conversation with me. Unlike some humans who believe it is their right to do things like destroying the coral reef for their expensive hotels you told me you wanted to see them and preserve them per example. You showed interest in my anatomy and wanted to learn more about me. I wish to learn more about you too.”

Ravus’s eyes wandered to your lips and he wondered if they’d be as soft as they looked. His eyes travelling up and down your body he realized you had a really nice one, curvy and soft not like the other human girls he had met so far. They were bony and hard and just not nice to touch. But with you he wanted to wrap his tentacles around you. His mind went south really fast as the next minute he was thinking of having you scream his name.  His face inched closer to yours, his lips brushing against yours in a soft kiss as his arms pulled you close. He expected you to pull away, slap him and ask he bring you home but you didn’t .

Instead you wrapped your arms around his neck allowing him to deepen the kiss. One of his tentacles was still wrapped around your waist, another tentacle sliding up your body, resting one of his suction cups on the string holding your bikini top together.  When he pulled away he rested his forehead against yours. “ My apologies, I know I should’ve asked. “You shook your head. “ It’s fine… do you want to continue?” This time it was Ravus’s turn to get flustered. “ Are you sure? I mean we are two different species., I have knowledge of how you humans do it but I do not wish to hurt you…”  You placed your hands on his cheeks. “ It’s alright , I’ll tell you when it hurts alright ?”  Nodding he watched you undo your bikini top, it falling to the floor. Blushing you tried not to cover yourself with your arms as Ravus was staring at your breasts, a few of his tentacles coming up your body cupping your breasts gently.

“They’re very soft ….” He let one of the cups latch onto your nipples. Hearing your breathing hitch he let out a breath, pulling you flush against his body to run his tongue over your neck feeling you shiver under his touch. He removed his tentacle from your nipple , it coming up with a soft pop as it let go, his fingers fondling your breast. Softly pinching it until it hardened. His other hand was on the small of your back holding you close to him.  “ Ravus…”  Another gasp escaped your lips when you felt one of his tentacles rub you through your bikini bottoms, smelling the sweet scent of your arousal made him slip it into your bikini bottoms. His suction cup latched onto your clit . “ You smell divine….”He pushed the bikini bottoms down letting you step out of  it before picking you up with his tentacles. “

He lifted you up until you were about the height of his face” Don’t be afraid and trust me.” He said in an attempt to keep you relaxed as he carefully used his hands and tentacles to spread your legs, looking your folds that are mere inches from his face. He reached out with both his hands touching your folds. “ngh” Hearing the sound coming from you he softly stroked them seeing you shiver. “Does that feel good?” You nodded, your face completely flustered by now. Seeing this as a signal t continue he carefully pushed your folds out of the way revealing your entrance. Licking his lips he does something you didn’t quite expect. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around your legs his fingers still holding your folds. Leaning over more he stuck his tongue out circling your entrance before thrusting his tongue inside of you only to feel you arch in his grasp accompanied by the sweet dulcet tones that came from your lips.

Smelling your arousal once again, the scent intoxicating for him, Ravus felt  his cocks emerge from the slit in the front between two tentacles. Feeling incredibly aroused by the scent, the sounds and sight in front of him. “ I must have you.” He spoke as he lowered you to his waist, letting you rest on some of his tentacles.  It was then that you saw he had two pretty big throbbing cocks. “ A-Astrals they’re big!”  Your eyes widened at the sight of them, throbbing and dripping with precum.

You felt heat tugging at your core, it slowly staring the coil. “ Just be gentle alright… don’t cum inside of me please.” Nodding he lifted your hips slightly with his tentacles, using 2 to carefully spread your legs as he positioned himself in between them, pressing the tip of his cock into you slowly his other cock coming to rest on your inner thigh. Your head falling back as you felt him slowly push inside your walls wrapping themselves around his cock once he was fully sheathed inside you.

“ You feel divine around me…” Ravus panted as he leans over kissing your breast, fondling your other breast with his hand.” Slowly he began to move ,his upper body lowered over you. “ You are beautiful” He thrust into you, relishing the pleasurable feelings that ran through his body with every thrust. He began to take delight in seeing you slowly unravel. two of his tentacles slipped in between you arms and your sides over your torso cupping your breasts then wrapping around your breasts with the suction cup on your nipples stimulating your breasts and adding to the pleasure.

The more he thrust in you the wetter he felt your pussy get with your slick.” So good”   Then he noticed it, your abdomen was slightly bulging from his throbbing cock inside you. He felt so good but, he wanted nothing more than to bury his cock deep inside and shoot his seed inside your womb but you said not to come inside so he would respect that.”Ravus..Nfg…I’m..ah..” Your body was squirming in his grasp, moaning loudly as you came around his cock, a white flash passed your eyes as your body tensed up.

Feeling you tighten around him he could feel himself get close so he pulled out, he wanted to jerk off but you stopped him “ turn me towards you…” So he did only to be super surprised As you took one of his cocks in your mouth and one of them in your hand as you sucked and jerked him off simultaneously and it didn’t take long for him to come, and it was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. Seeing you swallow as much as you could only to have some of it spill from your lips until he finally stopped. “Astrals that was ..very nice..” You smiled as he put you down letting you wash his cum off your face “Glad you liked it…I..like it too.” Ravus pulled you back into his arms.” Does this mean…you’re mine now?”

“Do you want me to be?” He nodded” I’ll be yours too..” He replied taking your hand and placing a kiss on your hand. “Let’s go bring you home…” With a smile he went back into the water again to bring you home.


	2. Chapter 2

When you got back to the cabin it was already dark and Aranea was sitting on the couch with a big grin on her face. “Hey Aranea,  did I wake you up?”  She shook her head.  “ Never went to bed, so come sit and tell me about your first time with Ravus. You felt your face turn a deep crimson when she caught on. “ You’re limping and you’re glowing so in short; you had sex. So sit down and tell me everything”

“Aranea! “ You pouted causing her to burst into a fit of laughter “  She clutched her side as she kept laughing. “ Alright, I’m sorry but... Was he big?” She laughed dodging a pillow you threw at her head. “ Sorry !” She snickered, trying to suppress  her laughter, Just before you walked off to your room you looked at her and grinned “His two cocks were really big. “ With that you left to your room leaving her screaming. Realization sank in that you had a boyfriend.

Quite the vacation this was turning into” Astrals…..” With a smile you showered and went to bed pleasantly drifting off to sleep.

Over the next week you didn’t see Aranea again as her parents had made a bigger mess of paperwork than she had initially anticipated.  She felt bad but you made sure that you knew that work had priority and that you’d spend the day with Ravus.

One of the days you were back in the underwater caves, all snuggled up against Ravus simply enjoying his company. He had been weird with you the last few days so you decided to ask him what was up with him.” Ravus what wrong ?”

He seemed to get somewhat flustered, feeling his cocks starting to stiffen. “I…we need to go to your cabin for this…..just in case..” So you did. Not quite getting what was going on you followed him back to the cabin. It felt kind of strange as he never went to the cabin before, so it kind of felt like bringing him home to your parents or in this case you friend Aranea.

“Oh so this is the stud octomer “Aranea spoke as she was introduced to Ravus, she looked him over and smiled. “ Nice to meet you Ravus and thank you for making my friend happy. She pulled him into a close hug which was not like her, the only one she’d actually hug was you usually. “ Hurt her and im turning you into sushi..”  She whispered into his ear. “ Worry not I intend to make her my mate. “  With a smile, content with what he said. “Alright well off you go then. “  She pushed the two of you to your room closing the door. “I’ll leave you two be.”

Ravus blinked as he turned to look at you. “Your friend is really intense but she seems to care a lot about you. “ He chuckled sitting on the bed taking you in his arms. “ Aranea is like a big sister to me and my best friend. She’s been there for me since we met. Every relationship ,every crush every heartbreak she’s been there. “ He stroked your face gently, feeling happy that you have such a good friend that helped you through such a rough patch. You just laid back against him ,smiling and leaning over for a kiss which he gladly gave you. One kiss led to another and soon enough you two were making out on your bed with him on top of you. You wrapped your arms around him and eventually he started kissing your neck, causing you to shiver.

His hands ran up your sides, caressing your body, he was attempting to get you to take your sweater off until you two heard a knock on the door. “Hey, sorry but can I come in?” It was Aranea, you quickly  got up making yourself decent before opening the door. “What’s up?” She had a not so good expression on her face. “There’s someone here to see you.. they’re waiting for you outside.”

Not quite getting what was going you turned to Ravus, pecking him on the cheek. “ I’ll be right back sweetie.” Nodding Ravus watched you walk out the room seeing Aranea’s  facial expression.” What’s bothering you? Who is the person here to see her?” Aranea turned to Ravus “ Someone she doesn’t want to see but has to see to close off that part of her life…”

Walking to the door you opened it and walked onto the porch seeing someone you never thought you’d see again. Your ex Gladiolus Amicitia.” Gladio…” You stopped in your tracks as the man pushed himself off the wall to approach you.  But every step he took made you step backwards. “Babe….I” You stepped back, wrapping your arms around yourself. “ No, you don’t have the right to call me ‘babe’ You lost that right the moment you admitted liking some other girl and dumped me..”

Gladiolus scratched the back of his head. “ Look I know I messed up, I tried to call you and tell you I’m sorry, that I messed up. I wanted to tell you that I didn’t mean to hurt you.”Gladio frowned. By this point Aranea and Ravus have made their way to the living room and were listening in on the entire conversation. From where they were sitting they could see you and Gladio out on the porch.”

You laughed in a sarcastic matter as you listened to Gladiolus. “ You didn’t seem so sorry before…” He sighed and shook his head. “ Listen, I made a mistake, I should’ve never broken up with you. So listen I want to start over with you. Clean slate. I’ll do my best to make it up to you I swear. So what do you say?” Frowning you sighed. “Go home Gladio…I’m not taking you back “

“Why not? Weren’t you sad about me haven broken up with you? I’m here, I said I was sorry and I’m asking you to give me a second chance.” Gladio asked clearly irritated by  the fact that you said no. “ Gladio I’m not taking you back. I found someone who appreciates me for me, so goodbye Gladio..” He shook his head taking your hand as you went to walk back inside. “I don’ know who this person is but I doubt he will take better care of you than me “ Frowning you pulled your hand from his grasp and went inside  seeing Ravus and Aranea. Aranea smiled and gave you a hug before going outside. You could hear Gladio screaming followed by Aranea cussing him out, she was probably making sure he would stay far away from you for a good while.

Ravus pulled you into a hug carrying you back to the bedroom.’ Are you alright?” He looked you over as he placed you onto the bed looking you over. He caressed your cheek and gave you  a kiss “ Don’t think of him any longer. I am with you now.” He wrapped two of his tentacles around you. “I wanted to ask you something. Though the probability of you saying yes to this is probably very small…” He knelt, or whatever the equivalent of knelt with his tentacles was  and smiled. “ I’ve come to see you as an unreplaceable person in my life and my question to you was, if you would bear my children?”

Your mouth fell open in surprise. You knew you and Ravus were really close, occasionally your make out sessions would turn into sex and he always respected your wish of wanting him to pull out. But you didn’t think he had the desire of starting a family with you yet there he was. In your room, in front of your bed asking you if you wanted to be the mother of his children. You searched his face and found only sincerity. Smiling you wrapped your arms around him. “Yes Ravus…I’ll be the mother of your children..”

With a smile the Octomer hugged you back. He had been considering this for a while now but he didn’t know how to bring it. He felt himself be pulled to you, wanting to see you, touch you, feel you. He wanted to spend his time with you but he didn’t know how to go about it at first. His heart swelled when you had said yes, he lifted you up and kissed you again, he was overjoyed with you having agreed to bear his children. Slowly he laid you down on the bed again, ridding you of your clothes” I’ll be gentle as always”

Two of his tentacles wrapped around your legs, spreading them while lifting your hips off the bed. Smiling he leaned over to you, from the slit between two of his tentacles his two cocks emerged throbbing and leaking precum. His fingers softly teased your folds, his other hand rubbing your clit feeling you shiver.  He leaned down running his tongue over your breast, going lower and lower before he reached your core, keeping his fingers on your clit while he stuck his tongue into your core. “ Haaah..” You whimpered as you felt his  fingers rub your clit and it didn’t take long before you found yourself trembling underneath but just as you were about to come he pulled away, a sad whine escaping your lips.

“Ravus..”You ran a hand through his hair, seeing him slowly come closer to your face. “I love you” He whispered, smiling you blushed” I love you too.” Slower he rubbed his cock against your entrance” Think you can handle both of them?” You slightly bit your lip. As you gave both cocks a cheeky stroke  you looked him in the eye.” We can try…just to be sure I guess. “Nodding Ravus pushed one of his cocks into you stretching you a little before attempting to push his second cock in. He took it slow and eventually his second cock was inside of you as well, your stomach slightly bulging from having both his cocks inside of you. It was a fascinating sight to see your stomach bulge move when he thrust into you slowly. He was very gentle with you, intertwining his fingers with yours as he let go of your legs, letting you wrap your legs around his waist. His tentacles slid up to massage your breasts gently sucking on your skin with the suction caps.

Ravus leaned down to kiss you. “My loving mate..” He gently smiled leaning his head against yours while his eyes never left yours.” You are breathtakingly beautiful to me do you know that?” Despite knowing you are in the middle of having sex with the Octomer it didn’t stop you from blushing at hearing his compliment . Never had you thought that the initially somewhat hostile behaving Octomer would become your loving partner and soon to be father of your children. Gently the two of you made love as your limbs were tangled together as he used his two remaining tentacles, wrapping them against your waist to keep you close to him.  Feeling your soft skin against his was something he found pleasant. He felt his cocks throbbing inside you as the knots both started swelling in side of you locking together to make one knot perfectly locking his cocks inside of you as his thrusts grew hard and deep. His breath heavy while your bodies covered in sweat.

Panting you tried to tell Ravus you were going to come, but he knew, his thrusts got deeper until eventually you felt his cocks violently twitch inside of you, your body spasming as you were driven over the edge, wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure ran through your bodies. You almost lost consciousness from how good it felt as he filled you up with his cum. His white hair was hanging over his face part of the hair was sticking against his face from sweating so much. He was watching your tummy expand slightly from much cum he was shooting inside you.  There was no double that  you’d soon be pregnant with his brood. Just to make sure he was grounding his cocks into you just a little bit more until nothing more came out. Pulled against him you were cradled by the tentacles, held against him as he sat up against the wall.” Are you alright?”

He held you in his arms, gently stroking your arms while his tentacles massages your legs gently .” Is there anything you can’t do??”You smiled nuzzling his neck. “ I’m ok, I feel a bit full but om ok..” After that the two of you went one more round to make absolutely sure you would be pregnant in one go. He used his tentacles moving you up and down his cocks enchanted by the sight of seeing your pussy take both his cocks in one go. It was only when he felt himself getting close he pulled you down on his cocks, making you bounce in his lap when the knot locked him inside of you again. With a low moan he buried his face into your neck, filling you again making your stomach look like were about five months pregnant. His chest rising fast he held you against him. “ Thank you for wanting to share your life with me ….I love you.” To which you smiled” I love you too Ravus”


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up the following day with Aranea knocking on your door, you wanted to get up but seeing as you were firmly held by a combination of Ravus’s tentacles and arms, keeping you from any form of arm.” Just give me a minute.” You chuckled as you tried to wake the man.

He softly grumbled, opening his purple left eye to look at you.” Good morning love.” A smile formed on his lips as he also opened his blue right eye snuggling close to you and not wanting to get up yet. “ Sweetie I have to go open the bedroom door. “  Getting what you were saying he unraveled his tentacles, slowly letting go of your naked frame, revealing a multitude of hickeys, love bites and suction cap marks and between your legs it was surprisingly dry especially considering how much cum he had pumped into you the day before. Your stomach too had returned to normal size. Slipping into an oversized shirt you opened the door where Aranea was standing with about five pregnancy tests.

“You two weren’t exactly quiet so I quickly went to the store this morning for some things and figured you might need these.” Seeing Ravus was already out like a light again she smirked and walked to the living room with you.” Don’t say anything to Ravus, go take these tests alright?” Nodding you walked to the bathroom and took the tests. Each and every single one of them said you’re pregnant. A smile formed on your face as you placed your hand on your stomach happy that you had succeeded in conceiving.  As quietly as you could you walked over to Aranea and showed her the tests, She didn’t say anything but just pulled you into a hug. “ Congratulations…alright wait here I got a funny idea…go sit.”

Nodding you sat down as Aranea walked over into your bedroom where Ravus was sleeping, with a loud thud she managed to kick him off the bed. “That was unnecessary.” Ravus groaned as he got up.” Oh really? Well I don’t remember you asking either her parents or me for permission to date her and now you knocked her up?!” Ravus’s eyes widened.” Is that a thing among humans?  If so I apologize, what can I do to make it up----- what did you say?” Aranea grinned and slapped him on the shoulder” You’re going to be a dad big guy.”  Ravus quickly rushed to the living room where you were sitting.” Is it true? Are we going to be parents?” You silently nodded, a small blush on your face.  “We are.. five tests all say the same.” Ravus lifted you with his own hands laughing and taking you in his arms.” Unbelievable we are going to be parents Thank you Thank you!” He was so happy he was almost in tears. Aranea watched the happy scene from the doorway

“Guess we need to take you guys shopping, get you two married and so on.” Aranea spoke with a smile. “ Not to mention throw a baby shower and all that jazz. It’s going to be a busy time for the two of you. Also…You don’t live here, but in Lestallum, how are you going to do that?”

Reality sank in. You had to move, change jobs and prepare for the baby, Ravus wrapped his arms around you. “We’ll get through this ..I’m sure and the marriage can wait until after the baby, since the baby won’t take long to be born. “ This making both you and Aranea look at the Octomer somewhat confused. “What do you mean by that Ravus?”

“ Octomer babies, whether pure blood or not take about four and a half months until they’re full term…” Your jaw nearly dropped as you found that parenthood snuck up on you a little faster than you had thought. “ Ok so In about four months I need to move, change jobs and have a nursery suitable for an Octomer…Ok then this is getting to be quite a lot to handle. “ Aranea placed her hands on your shoulder” And this is what you have me for, don’t worry about getting a job I got you covered. The only things you need to do is tell me where you want your house on the island and I’ll take care of it. You do have furnish and decorate the house though, aside  from that , Ravus you’re going to have to work too because she’s going to need plenty of rest around the last month of her pregnancy so you’re going to work for my family as well but as a life guard. Basically swim around and aid people, chase people that don’t belong or are make trouble for other guest I will brief you on this later when you actually start.”

“Thank you Aranea” Nodding Ravus gave you a firm hug and smiled” Everything is going to be alright, I’ll work hard to provide for you…my mate, my lover…and my wife. ”He took a ring made out of purple and white coral and put it around your finger. “ Will you be my wife?” You getting an identical ring out of a nearby cupboard and putting it on his finger. “ I was thinking the same thing”

From that day on things were hectic as you only had about three months to prepare everything seeing as the last month of the pregnancy would be the hardest. Aranea had the house build in record time along with setting the wiring for electricity, gas and water. You wrote to your parents that you were pregnant and going to have a baby soon so they came on out to Angelgard Island to help with things.

They were shocked to learn who your partner was, but soon warmed up to Ravus, Your mother, Aranea and yourself went looking for furniture as you basically  only had a desk ,wardrobe and a bed in your old house as most of the things from the house were Gladio’s  which meant you had a lot of things to buy including stuff for the nursery. It was hectic and stressful but when 3 months had passed you had managed to get EVERYTHING you needed.

The house was built on the grass field near the private beach, the inside very similar on how big it was like the cabins the entire house was furnished and baby proof. You had supplies you had baby clothes and when you would go to work you would help Aranea as her parents had decided to keep touring the world for two years instead of a month.

Ravus worked as the coastguard , aiding those in need and soon becoming a well loved figure in the community of Angelgard Island. So finally with everything done you could rest as you were on maternity leave. You would sit at home and rest, occasionally take a walk until eventually it became too tiring to do so. On his way home from work, Ravus would occasionally bring things he found in the sea. Like an old coin, Some pretty seashells and some other things thinking you would like them and you did. You loved that your husband to be would go around collecting these little trinkets from the sea for you since it seemed so tiring for you to go outside now with the baby full term after about four months.

You were ready to pop at any moment so the doctor told you to take it easy and  just let yourself be helped if something needed to be done one household chores or anything. The house chores were usually something Ravus would do one day and you the next but seeing your condition every time he would catch you with a rag in your hand he would take it from  you and helped you sit down while reassuring you that he had it under control and you could just sit and rest.

Then one day when you were cuddling with Ravus on the couch, your water broke. You were immediately put in the big inflateable pool that you prepped beforehand by Ravus and filled it up with water. Ravus called Aranea to tell her to get the doctor cause your water broke.

Within the record time of ten minutes Aranea had gotten the doctor and drove to your house. When she arrived you were already crowning. Ravus was holding your hand more or less getting it almost crushed by you as you were incredibly uncomfortable as the baby was now  making its way out fast.

For what seemed to be hours you were told repeatedly to breathe in and when breathing out to push. You did this about ten times then you got a  and rinse repeat until eventually the baby came out.

The baby its father’s legs to once the head was out it went really fast.  The doctor took the baby to examine and then when having seen that the baby is healthy they wrapped it up in a blanket and gave it to you.  Exhausted and sweaty you smiled, almost immediately forming a connection with this child that you now held in your arms” Congratulations it’s a girl.” . You ”Look sweetie isn’t she adorable?”Ravus nodded as he looked at the tiny one in your arms “ Cute indeed, have you selected a name for our child? “ With a smile you nodded. “ Fortuna…is her name”

Cradling you and Fortuna, Ravus smiled giving you a kiss. “I love you..I can’t wait for the rest of our days together…”

“Ravus?”

“Yes my love?”

“ I love you too”

THE END


End file.
